Hand-held wireless communications devices are well known in the art. Such devices typically utilize a single monopole antenna for both transmission and reception of electromagnetic radiation. Data is encoded in various formats on the electromagnetic radiation, and communication between the device and a base station is accomplished by coding and decoding data onto the electromagnetic radiation and transmitting it between the hand-held device and the base station. The base station is typically connected to a land-based network, and routes the call to a central office switch.
Public concern is increasing over the amount of electromagnetic radiation that a user of a hand-held wireless communications device may be exposed to. For example, studies have indicated that users of such devices may be at greater risk for developing certain types of cancer. Because of the monopole antenna design of most, if not all, hand-held wireless communications devices, a large amount of the electromagnetic radiation generated by the devices for transmission to a base station is absorbed by the head of the user.
Despite the great amount of public concern that has developed over the potential harm caused by hand-held wireless communications devices, few actions have been taken beyond the performance of additional studies of the problem. Even if it is ultimately proven that there is no cause for concern, a great deal of time and money will have been expended in studying the problem, discussing the potential health risks in public forums, and educating the public to overcome anecdotal information to the effect that such devices may cause health hazards.